


Make Me Happy, You're My Toy Tonight

by MidwestChopper



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Human Sex Toy, Kinkvale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestChopper/pseuds/MidwestChopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an "Older!Carlos/Younger!Cecil" prompt with encouraged bottom!Cecil. I might have gotten a little distracted from the original idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Happy, You're My Toy Tonight

Carlos went to his closet and pulled a medium-sized black box from a shelf. He walked back over to where Cecil was sitting and set the box on the bed. The lid came off to reveal a full set of dark blue lambskin restraints. The leather was soft and slightly worn, with metal D-rings on each of the four cuffs for ropes or chains to loop through. "Are you okay with this?" Carlos asked Cecil, carefully watching the younger man's face for signs of fear or nervousness.

"I trust you, Carlos."

The words had barely left Cecil's lips before Carlos was upon him, kissing him harshly and pinning him to the bed. "The safe word is 'red' for full stop," Carlos whispered, "and don't be afraid to use it if this gets too intense." He punctuated his words by running his tongue over the shell of Cecil's ear to much success, feeling the younger man gasp and get hard against Carlos's leg. Carlos toyed with Cecil's ear a little more before he bit down on the lobe, drawing a moan as shaking hands moved to the front of the older man's shirt.

"No, no. I'm in charge here, and I want you to strip yourself."

Cecil obeyed, making quick work of his own clothes until he was standing in front of Carlos completely naked. He was quickly outfitted with the pretty leather cuffs, which stood out against his lightly tanned skin.

"I know what you want. You want to be dominated by an experienced man, not the amateur boys that you've played with before. Don't worry, tonight you exist for my pleasure and my pleasure alone. If you're a good boy, I'll let you cum. If I get any resistance from you, there **will** be punishment. It will be swift and appropriate, and you will **not** resist again, I guarantee it."

Sensing the command would come next, Cecil laid down on the bed and spread his arms and legs toward the corner posts. Carlos rewarded this with a quick pinch to one of Cecil's nipples, then set about restraining the eager young man on the bed. He pulled some nylon rope from a drawer and started looping it around the bedposts and through the rings on the cuffs. By the time he was done, Cecil was breathing harder and his cock was twitching against his belly with every heartbeat. Carlos wasn't sure that he'd ever seen a more breathtaking sight.

"You know, you're lucky to be here. You're my toy for the night, and I intend to use you as thoroughly as possible. I want you to be sore when you sit in your studio tomorrow and I want it to make you remember everything that I do to you tonight. I want to know that as you cover the news, under that desk you're hard for me and only me."

Cecil groaned, tugging uselessly at his ropes. Carlos could see that Cecil was really getting off to his dirty talk and knew that if he wanted anything out of this experience, it needed to be soon. He wasn't sure the radio personality could hold out much longer, and there was a difference between asserting dominance and being mean. He finished stripping off his clothes, grabbed a few things from his top dresser drawer, and knelt on the bed between Cecil's legs. Carlos opened his small bottle of lube with a quiet _pop_ and put a dollop on his hand, quickly slicking up his fingers. He ran his dry hand lightly over Cecil's swollen cock, silently reminding him what his reward would be if he behaved. As Cecil's breathing sped up, Carlos started working one finger inside of him. It went in easily and he quickly added another. He curled his fingers and Cecil's breathing hitched. Carlos had never expected that someone as verbose as Cecil would have trouble verbalizing in bed, but he thought that having to gauge his interest level through subtle bodily signs was an interesting challenge. As Cecil relaxed enough for a third finger, Carlos lubed up his other hand and started stroking himself. He stretched himself over the prone figure of his partner and slowly pushed into his tight hole.

He always forgot how good it felt to be inside of Cecil, but tonight was especially hot. "You're such a good boy, Cecil," he said, voice hitching in his throat. He began to thrust, and he could tell how difficult it was getting for Cecil, who was trying to lay perfectly still to prove that he was as obedient as could be, not to move in response. Carlos couldn't have that. "Make me happy," he growled into Cecil's ear, and immediately Cecil began to buck his hips up to meet Carlos's thrusts. His movement was limited by the cuffs around his ankles, but his enthusiasm was twice as erotic as anything he could do with his body.

Carlos had been right, Cecil wasn't going to last long. But neither was he, spurred on towards orgasm by Cecil's hot tightness and breathy moans. He reached down and took Cecil in his hand, stroking in time with their rhythm. It wasn't long until Carlos could feel himself on the edge. He looked down at Cecil's face, Cecil's totally-blissed-out, subspace face, and he couldn't contain himself any longer. With a loud moan, he saw stars and filled Cecil.

Cecil wasn't far behind, but was so caught up in the fantasy that as Carlos came down, he realized that Cecil was waiting for  Carlos's permission. He hadn't been clear enough about whether Cecil had been good enough to cum, and now Cecil was stuck in his subspace, waiting.

Carlos leaned down, right to Cecil's ear, and whispered his praise. "You've made me so happy, Cecil, you're such a good boy. You did everything I asked, and now you can cum." He kept working his hand on Cecil, urging him towards his own orgasm. With an almost tortured cry, Cecil spent himself and his whole body went limp. Carlos hurried to untie him, freeing him from the restraining cuffs as quickly as he could. When Cecil was free, Carlos laid on the bed next to him and pulled him close. Stroking Cecil's hair, he murmured "You did so well. You were great. You didn't even use your safe word. I'm so proud of you."

Cecil snuggled up to Carlos, whispering "I'm so glad I can make you happy. This is all I want. This right now, forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I tried to incorporate my own D/s experiences into the safe word, etc. Keep it Safe, Sane, and Consensual!!!


End file.
